


大冒险

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 10





	大冒险

“…所以，事情就是这样的…”

“就是这样的？”安德森副队长抱着手皱了皱眉，“所以你跟耶利哥那几个家伙玩儿大冒险输了就要我穿这玩意儿去亮相？？你们这些仿生人领袖都这么闲吗？”

他看着沙发上的盒子，仿佛里面装着的不是一套衣服而是一只随时可能窜出来咬人的蝮蛇，然后他竖起一根手指摇了摇：“不，我拒绝。我又不是小丑！”

“汉克！求你了…”双手紧握的仿生人急了，眨巴着那双可怜巴巴的狗狗眼看着人类，“他们只是好奇…因为从来没见过你穿这样…”

“不，想都别想！”

汉克打断了他的话，站起来假装伸了懒腰表示谈判结束。

“最后再给你个忠告，康纳，别跟那些家伙玩儿游戏，他们都出厂比你早，比你狡猾多了。”

他打着毫不走心的哈欠进了卧室，心里打定主意他就算被这家伙“打击报复”、就算一辈子吃不到甜甜圈和汽水，他也绝对不会答应这么愚蠢的事穿这么可笑的衣服！

然而，在十八个小时以后，他还是穿上了那件“可笑”的衣服，来着车前往耶利哥去接他的前.搭档。

算了算了，安德森副队长在心里跟自己说，只要康纳高兴就好，他总不能让小家伙丢了面子不是嘛，何况这衣服其实也没那么糟——一件深蓝色西装礼服，一看就很贵，但却意外的合身，就好像专为他定做的一样。

他将老汽车停进新耶利哥政府的院子里，这里原先是一个破产的车厂，现在政府把它划给了那些自由仿生人们。

连车都懒得锁，他轻车熟路的往大楼里走去，这里他很熟，很多人他也认识，至少那些人认识他，鉴于康纳现在暂时借住在他家，他来这儿接康纳的次数没有一百也有八十了，连前台那个被打坏了脑袋的ST200都知道叫他安德森副队长了。

不过今天，汉克发现关注他的人尤其多，他们看他的眼神也带着些不一样，他猜是因为这身儿衣服的缘故…噢！要知道他从毕业典礼结束后就再没有穿过这种正式的礼服，他觉得自己这会儿大概看起来像个马戏团穿着裙子的笨狗熊，就差没有骑个独轮车了。

看吧看吧，随你们看个够！反正老子也只穿这一次！

“嘿~你看到康纳了吗？”

汉克随手拦了个AP700问了一下，他的小仿生人如今可是炙手可热的谈判专家，忙得很呢。

“他在二楼的大厅等您，安德森副队长！”

AP700笑着对他眨了眨眼，与此同时，他还朝汉克竖了个大拇指。

竖大拇指，这个动作在人类来说，代表着夸赞，这汉克是知道的，但是在仿生人来说这是什么意思呢？汉克就不太清楚了，总之他觉得今天这些仿生人都有点怪怪的，哦对，这个地方也有点怪怪的，他一进门就发现了，门楣上悬挂着蓝白相间的彩带和气球，还有些星星点点莹蓝色的装饰，走廊上也放着四季不败的仿生花朵，栏杆上系着蝴蝶结和彩灯……是有什么庆典吗？节日已经过去很久了啊？

安德森副队长满腹不解的走上旋转楼梯，他的小仿生人站在二楼的落地窗前等他。

切确的说，他盛装的小仿生人站在二楼的落地窗前等他——康纳穿着一件白色的西装，手里还捧着扎了蓝色缎带的白色玫瑰花。

“汉克！”他快活的朝老警探眨了眨眼，他说：“你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

“啊哈？”汉克挑了挑眉走上前去，“怎么？这也是大冒险的环节？”

“不，其实我选的是真心话……”

话还没说完，他已经连同花束一起，被人类拥进了怀抱。


End file.
